


Not my type

by whatisthistho



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College!AU, HS!AU, I suck at tags, M/M, Nerd!Niall, Popular!Harry, Popular!Liam, Popular!Louis, Sexy!niall, endgame!Ziall, mean!harry, regretful!harry, zayn wasn't in high school with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:36:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisthistho/pseuds/whatisthistho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So, rumors have been going around.” He started. </p><p>Niall swallowed but kept his mouth shut. He didn't know what he was talking about anyways. </p><p>As Harry inched closer to him, Niall took an unconscious step backwards, gaining a bigger smirk from the boy in front of him. </p><p>“You like me.” A statement, not a question. </p><p>Niall bit the inside of his cheek, not saying anything. His blue eyes looking up at an intimidatingly tall Harry. </p><p>Harry bit his lip suggestively.</p><p>“It’s cute.” He mumbled before pushing off the lockers and walking away, giving Niall a slap on the bum as he passed him. </p><p>Niall jumped, squeaking slightly but didn’t turn around. His face was probably bright as a tomato. </p><p>Harry’s laugh echoed through the halls.</p><p>Or the one where Niall is 15 and Harry is 18 and Harry doesn't give Niall the time of day. Fast forward 3 1/2 years and Harry is regretting his decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not my type

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Cici_Xo :) 
> 
> Hope it was what you wanted xx
> 
> Unbeta'd; All mistakes are mine.

Niall was the new kid, of course it’s a bit hard to make friends. Especially when he had braces, a chubby face seeing as he hadn’t grown out of his baby fat yet, and didn’t have a sense of style to find his ‘signature look’ yet. Niall’s father had finally gotten the promotion he’d been waiting for since he started working in the corporation he was at. It called for his family to up and move from Ireland to England. Not that Niall was really complaining, he hadn’t really had a lot of friends regardless, except for Sean. Sean was cool, his right hand man but he had to leave him behind with promises of keeping in touch although they both knew it was an empty promise at best. It had to be said. 

‘Niall, you’ll promise to make friends, right?’ His mum asked, standing at his doorway while he pulled his jumper over his head. 

He sighed and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try. Reckon it won’t go well though. You know me.” He said shrugging his shoulders as if saying ‘what can you do’ and ‘you have a weird son.’

His mum sighed and nodded. “Alright, I’ll see you later.” Then made her way back downstairs. 

Niall fixed his hair as best he could before deeming himself presentable. He grabbed his glasses, perching them on his nose properly, book bag and phone and made his way out of the house with a loud ‘See you later mum, love you!’ as he headed out the door. 

The school campus was huge, much bigger than the one he was at in Ireland. Standing in front of the big school sign, he took in his surroundings. There were groups of people scattered around, indicating certain cliques. He inwardly rolled his eyes because cliché. 

His eyes traveled past the group of people that you would label the ‘loners’, as well as the group of cheerleaders. His eyes landed on the football team, he’s guessing. Tilting his head to the side slightly, he took in the sight of them. They looked intimidating. He saw a boy with broad shoulders, a buzz cut and muscular build. From how far he was standing, he couldn’t see the lad’s eyes but he was sure they were just as impressive as the rest of him. He noticed the boy smile, eyes crinkling at the sides and he himself couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sight. The boys smile was pretty. 

His eyes then traveled to the lad beside him. He felt himself smirk. The boy looked like a fucking pixie. A cute one. He was the shortest in the group and Niall wondered briefly if they taunted him about it. The boy’s smile was mischievous and his eyes twinkled with laughter. He wondered what it’d be like being friends with them. 

His eyes scanned the rest of the boys but none of them caught his attention. He was just about to carry on with his far observing (creeping) when a curly haired lad skidded to a stop in front of buzz cut and pixie. 

Niall quite literally felt his mouth water at the sight of the boy. From this far, Niall could actually see his eyes, couldn’t make out the color but knew it was light. The boy was animatedly talking to buzz cut and pixie, making them laugh. The boy was tall and gangly looking. He wasn’t wearing a jersey to indicate whether or not he was on the team like his friends. The boy was, in a nutshell, gorgeous and Niall subconsciously wondered what it’d feel like running his fingers through that chestnut curly hair of his. 

“Taking in the sight?” Someone said, causing Niall to jump nearly off the ground. 

Niall turned and saw a girl, about his height standing beside him, knowing smirk on her face. 

Before he could open his mouth to speak (after willing his heart to stop pounding so damn fast in his chest) the girl spoke. 

“My gaydar is always on point. You’re gay, yeah? You’re checking out..” She paused to glance over at the football team then turned back to him. 

“Louis, Liam and Harry.”

Niall opened his mouth to protest only to be cut off again. 

“They’re all seniors. On the football team, popular and way hard to talk to if they aren’t interested in you first.” She continued. 

“Liam has a girlfriend, he’s straight as a needle although I sometimes question it with the way he sends fleeting looks towards Louis. Louis is the fairy looking one by the way. He’s gay and in the closet. Caught him with his pants down and a mouth around his cock in the abandoned staircase this one time.” 

Niall’s mouth was hanging open by now.

“Harry is a basket case. He’s openly bisexual. He’ll fuck anything with its legs open for him. He’s a bit of a slut, if you ask me.” The girl shrugged casually.

Niall blinked at her.

“I’m Perrie.” She said with a warm smile, holding her hand out to him. 

Niall stared at her for a beat longer before shaking his head slightly and shaking her hand. 

“m’Niall. Nice t’meet ya.” He said flashing her a smile.

“And you’re Irish!” She squealed, biting her lip. 

Niall chuckled and nodded, shrugging. 

“Yeah, just moved here from Ireland. Me da got the promotion he’d been waiting on, so here I am.” 

Perrie smiled and nodded before her eyes went wide.

“Oh my god! You should be my best friend. My gay best friend!” She said, jumping up and down a bit.

Niall stared at her amused before nodding. He didn’t want to be in the closet anyways. He didn’t care if people knew he was gay; new school or not. 

The warning bell rang and just as they were about to make their way to the main entrance, Niall looked over at the football team again, only to make eye contact with Harry. He looked away quickly, missing the eye roll Harry sent his way. 

*

Two months into the semester, Niall could quite literally say he’d fallen in love with Harry and they hadn’t even spoken, no matter how many times he tried to speak to the lad, he’d get brushed off. Niall had just turned 15 a few days after school started, and as a freshman, Harry didn’t take him seriously. Whenever Niall said hi to Harry. Harry would just raise an eyebrow and ask if he was lost and if he wasn’t he should get lost. Liam and Louis would bite back their snickers until after he’d walked away then he’d hear the booming laughter of the football team. At least they were somewhat nice enough not to laugh in his face.

The rest of the semester went in a similar fashion. Niall saying hi and Harry brushing him off. The first time he actually spoke to him, spoke to him, Niall didn’t know what to say. 

The bell had rung for class to begin and Niall was running late. He had to stop at his locker to grab his textbook. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he fought to keep the things in his hands steady. Just as he was about to stick his hand into his locker, his locker was slammed shut, causing him to jump back, saving his hand from being chopped off and ended up dropping everything in his hand. 

Looking up, he saw Harry wearing his signature smirk, leaning against the lockers. Niall’s heart rate sped up as he watched the curly haired lad lick his lips. 

“So, rumors have been going around.” He started. 

Niall swallowed but kept his mouth shut. He didn’t know what he was talking about anyways. 

As Harry inched closer to him, Niall took an unconscious step backwards, gaining a bigger smirk from the boy in front of him. 

“You like me.” Harry said. A statement, not a question. 

Niall bit the inside of his cheek, not saying anything. His blue eyes looking up at an intimidatingly tall Harry. 

Harry bit his lip suggestively.

“It’s cute.” He mumbled before pushing off the lockers and walking away, giving Niall a slap on the bum as he passed him. Niall jumped, squeaking slightly but didn’t turn around. His face was probably bright as a tomato. Harry’s laugh echoed through the halls. 

*  
Christmas had come and gone. School was starting again and Niall wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. He spent a good portion of his Christmas break with Perrie, trying to come up with ways to ask Harry out. He wanted to man up. Perrie didn’t think it was a good idea, being a senior herself, she knew how Harry was and she’d grown a liking to the blonde and didn’t want to see him get hurt. 

Niall came up with the perfect way to ask Harry out. The Amazing Spiderman was playing in theaters in town and Niall had two tickets. 

The bell rang for the end of class, Niall was nervous to say the least. He mentally prepped himself and hyped himself up to talk to Harry.

They all had the same lunch period so Niall made his way into the cafeteria and looked around for the football teams table. Perrie was beside him, biting her lip nervously. 

“Ni. Can’t you just do this when he’s alone?” Perrie asked. 

Niall shook his head, a smile forming on his lips as he spotted Harry. 

“Na. I have t’do it now. While I’m psyched up or I’ll never do it.” Niall said before making his way over to the table. 

Perrie frowned, following behind him. 

Niall got to the table and stood behind Harry. Liam, who was sat in front of Harry, looked up and raised an eyebrow, kicking Harry under the table to get his attention. When Harry looked at him, Liam nodded his head for him to look behind him. Niall bit his lower lip as Harry turned around to face him, leaning his elbows back on the table, looking up at him with a small smirk. 

“How can I help you, Blondie?” Harry’s raspy voice asked. 

The whole table fell quiet and Niall felt himself grow considerably nervous, his fingers playing with the two tickets in his hand. 

“Uh-well…” Niall started, taking a deep breath. 

Perrie stood beside him, looking at him then Harry. 

Harry simply raised an eyebrow at him. Waiting for him to continue. 

Niall took a deep breath. “Ihavetwoticketstoseetheamazingspidermanandwaswonderingifyoudliketogowithme” He let out in one breath. 

Harry’s eyebrows scrunched and he leaned forward. 

“What?” He asked slowly. 

Perrie mentally face palmed herself. 

“I have two tickets to see the amazing Spiderman and was wondering if you’d like to go with me…” Niall repeated slower this time, his heart beating 10 times faster than it was before he approached Harry.

Harry blinked at him, staying quiet for a moment before he smirked and started laughing. The whole table started laughing and Niall’s blood felt like it ran cold, blush gracing his cheeks but held his eye contact with Harry. 

Perrie looked sympathetically at her friend as the whole cafeteria ended up laughing. 

After Harry’s laughter subsided, he looked at Niall and the tiny pout on his lips. 

“You’re- you’re serious?” Harry asked incredulously. 

Niall only stared at him, he could feel the tears pricking his eyes but held them back, not wanting to give them another reason to laugh at him. 

Harry sighed dramatically as he stood up to stand in front of Niall.

“Listen. You’re a freshmen, I’m a senior. This…” He said motioning between the two of them. “Would never happen. You’re what? 15? I’m 18. Hardly legal. I’m too pretty for jail.” Harry said, smirk evident in his voice. 

Niall didn’t look up, just stared at the boy’s chest in front of him, his hands clutching the two tickets tightly, his teeth biting into his cheeks hard.

“Besides…” Harry said as he tilted his head to the side. “You’re not my type.”

Harry’s words echoed in his head, seemingly hitting his heart.

“Are we clear?” Harry asked, tilting Niall’s head up to look him in the eye. 

Niall’s eyes were sparkling with the unshed tears and Harry saw it, smirking at the boy as a tear escaped his blue eyes and slid down his cheek.

“Crystal.” Niall said, gritting his teeth and he jerked his head away from Harry’s hand and made his way out of the lunch room, laughter once again filling the room.

“Aw, Haz. You made him cry!” was the last thing he heard before he ducked out of the room and out the building itself. 

“Shut the fuck up. All of you. You guys are truly assholes.” Perrie seethed towards Harry and his friends. Harry just laughed, putting his hands up as if to say ‘what can I say?’

Perrie shook her head at them as she walked out the cafeteria as well. 

*

Niall skillfully avoided Harry and the football team for the rest of the year.

That summer, Niall found himself with the help of Perrie.

The summer, Niall became a new person. 

*

\---3 and a half years later---

Niall jumped out of his bed when his alarm went off for the 5th time that morning. Fuck. He was gonna be late, again.

He quickly showered and got dressed in record speed. He fucking hated college. It wasn’t his thing but it was making his parents proud. He was at least pursing his music career as a minor without his parents knowing. 

He grabbed his snapback and perched it skillfully on top his head with the front of his fringe sticking out and up. He looked at himself in the mirror, observing his outfit. He was wearing dark washed skinny jeans with a tank top since it was spring, along with his sneakers. He ran his tongue along his brace less teeth and smirked to himself before making his way out his dorm and running to his first class. 

Niall had seen Harry around. Harry fucking Styles. The boy the humiliated him in front the whole cafeteria a little over three years ago. But he avoided him, not out of fear, but he wanted to make his entrance the way he wanted to. 

Niall knew Harry was dating Zayn Malik. The boy was all cheekbones and tan skinned. He was gorgeous and could be a fucking model. His eyes were beautiful and Niall enjoyed looking into them. 

Zayn ended up being Niall’s roommate and as they got to know each other, he found out that Zayn was dating Harry. Niall debated on whether or not he should reveal that he knew who he was or not but ended up telling Zayn anyways and made Zayn swear not to say anything because he had a plan. 

He was more than surprised when Zayn said he’d be in on it, if he’d let him. According to Zayn, Harry had cheated on him numerous times, thinking Zayn didn’t know. But Zayn wasn’t stupid and he was well liked, so people talked and told him everything. Niall was skeptical but Zayn proved his loyalty and they both soon devised a plan. 

Zayn stayed with Harry, despite himself, only to help Niall. 

Zayn couldn’t believe that Harry shut Niall down the way he did. Niall was … well he was sexy. He had this air about him, which Zayn couldn’t pinpoint, but it drew him to the blonde. He found himself dozing off while Niall played his guitar and sung a few words along, even when he was meant to be studying. 

Niall would look over and smile at him; this blinding smile and Zayn could feel himself falling for the Irish boy. 

Zayn had been able to avoid bringing Harry back to his dorm, opting to go to his instead whenever Harry wanted to see him. 

Zayn was laying on Niall’s bed while Niall strummed his guitar, singing a few pretty words in Zayn’s direction. Zayn was subconsciously playing with the hem of Niall’s shirt. 

“Ni?” Zayn asked, looking up at him.

“Hm?” Niall hummed, fingers never stopping on the guitar. 

“When are you gonna let Harry know you’re here? I’d quite like to break up with him sometime soon.” Zayn said, eyes still trained on Niall.

Niall hummed again and stopped playing, turning to look at the raven-haired boy. 

“Soon.” Niall said softly, smiling. 

*

Niall and Zayn were walking around on campus, discussing what they were going to do that weekend. Niall was a partier, Zayn wasn’t so they sort of clashed there.

Harry was sitting on top a table with Louis and Liam and a few other people when he spotted Zayn. 

“Come on. Let’s just stay in this weekend. You dragged me out to that stupid party last weekend.” Zayn wined, pouting at Niall.

Niall couldn’t help but laugh. Niall wanted nothing more than to kiss that pout off his lips. 

“Alright, alright. We’ll stay in and you can read me all those comics you have laid out around the room. I’m thinking you were trying to hint something at me all week.” Niall said in a teasing tone. 

Zayn blushed and shook his head mumbling out a small ‘no’. 

“It’s alright. You read to me, and then we can watch a few movies. Sound good?” Niall asked. 

Zayn looked up at him, biting his lower lip and smiled brightly, his tongue pushing against his teeth and god. Niall loved when Zayn smiled like that. 

Niall didn’t know what came over him at the moment but looking at Zayn, the way his fringe was down and across his forehead, his glasses on his nose … Niall found himself pulling Zayn closer to him by the belt loops on his jeans. 

Zayn’s eyes widened slightly as he peered up at him, not breaking eye contact. His eyes flickered down to Niall’s lips and he subconsciously licked his own. 

Niall smirked, using his finger to tilt Zayn’s chin up as he leaned down and pressed his lips against Zayn’s. Zayn took a sharp breath as their lips met. He didn’t kiss back right away until he felt Niall pulling away. 

“No, no, no…” Zayn murmured, wrapping his arms around Niall’s neck and slotting their lips together again. 

Niall smiled against his lips as he kissed him back, hands resting on his hips, his mind was consumed with thoughts of ZaynZaynZayn. 

Harry watched his boyfriend walk with another guy, a guy that seemed familiar but couldn’t quite place his face and name. 

His eyebrows creased as he saw Zayn blushing, he could always tell when Zayn was. 

“Who’s flirting with your boy toy Haz?” Louis asked as he watched on as well.

“Don’t know. But I’m about to find…” Harry stopped mid sentence as he saw Zayn kissing the other lad. Harry felt his anger spike as he walked over to them quickly.

As he approached his eyes widened when he finally got a good look at whom the asshole that was kissing his boyfriend was. 

Niall. 

Jesus. 

Harry stared at the two of them till Zayn noticed him and jumped away from Niall slightly, looking down and mumbling a small ‘shit’.

Niall turned to see who was behind him and couldn’t help but smirk at the sight of a dumbfounded Harry Styles. 

“Harry.” Niall said slowly, smirk evident in his voice. 

“Niall?” Harry said, still looking shocked. 

His eyes traveled down Niall’s fit body. Niall was taller, much taller than he was in high school. He didn’t have his braces on anymore either. His hair was still blonde but his brown roots were evident. 

Harry didn’t even know Niall wasn’t a real blonde until now. Niall transformed and fuck. Harry was regretting turning Niall down now. 

Niall was gorgeous and well fuck because he was kissing his boyfriend. 

“Fancy seeing you here.” Niall said tilting his head to the side, pretending not to notice Harry undressing him with his eyes. 

Harry stuttered before clearing his throat.

“No fucking way. Blondie?” Louis voice came, causing Niall to roll his eyes. 

“Pixie.” He greeted curtly causing Louis to scrunch his nose in distaste to the name. 

“What happened to you?” Harry managed to get out. 

Zayn rolled his eyes, knowing this would be exactly what would happen. Harry would ignore him and talk to Niall. But that wasn’t what was annoying him. What was annoying his was the way Harry was eyeing Niall hungrily and Zayn wasn’t afraid to admit he was jealous. Only he could look at Niall that way. (Of course he didn’t, and if he did, he’d never admit it). 

“I grew up.” Was Niall’s response. 

“You’re- wow.” Harry said, causing Niall to roll his eyes. 

“You were once a man of many words, Harry. What happened? Cat got your tongue?” Niall asked, stepping towards Harry.

Zayn’s eyes glanced from Harry’s to Niall’s, nibbling on his lower lip. 

Harry narrowed his eyes at Niall but said nothing, just shook his head and stepped back and turned to Zayn. 

“Cheating on me now, Zayn?” Harry asked, his eyes hard. 

Zayn rolled his eyes again.

“Like I didn’t know you were fucking Louis behind my back.” Zayn blurted, causing Harry’s eyes to widen and a look of guilt wash over his face. 

Louis coughed uncomfortably and Zayn gave him a bored expression. 

Niall put his arm around Zayn’s shoulder and smiled to himself when Zayn leaned into his touch. 

Harry’s eyes followed Niall’s movement, his jaw clenching as his eyes met Niall’s. 

Niall only raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask if he had a problem. 

Harry smirked, stepping closer to Niall.

“Leave him. He’s not worth it. Come with me.” Harry said in a low deep voice. 

Niall kept eye contact with him, feeling Zayn tense beside him. 

Niall squeezed Zayn’s shoulder reassuringly before clearing his throat. 

“Sorry, Harry. But you had your chance three years ago. And by the way…” Niall said, kissing the side of Zayn’s head. “Zayn here is worth everything. You’d know that if you weren’t busy stinking your dick in every opened legs around.” Niall said with a smirk, glancing at Louis, remembering what Perrie had told him. 

Louis had the decency to blush at that and Harry’s jaw tensed as he looked back and forth between the two of them but remained silent. 

“If I said I’d change for you, would you believe me?” Harry asked, eyes looking hopefully into Niall’s. 

Niall pretended to ponder it, feeling Zayn’s eyes on him. He looked down at the raven-haired boy, seeing the soft pout on his lips big hazel eyes and long eyelashes, making a mental note to count them later. He looked back at Harry and shook his head. 

“Nah mate, you’re not my type.” Niall felt Zayn smirk against his neck and couldn’t help but do the same as Harry’s face fell. 

With that, Niall interlocked his fingers with Zayn’s, kissing his forehead softly before tugging him away from the dumbstruck boys. 

“So, I was thinking The Amazing Spiderman…” Zayn said, looking over at Niall.

Niall smiled. “You know, I never actually saw it.” Niall said, stopping to pull Zayn in front of him. 

Zayn smiled up at him, the tongue pressed against his teeth smile that Niall loved so much. 

“The Amazing Spiderman it is then.” Zayn said, leaning up and pressing his lips against Niall’s.

Niall couldn’t help but smile into the kiss because the kiss felt like home, clarity and the perfection that was Zayn.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be lovely :)


End file.
